


夜莺与猫

by MiZhuang



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Crossdressing, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang





	夜莺与猫

　　朝阳透过洁净的玻璃窗，斜斜洒入室内，在床上映出一片金光，被褥里的人也因此悠悠转醒。

　　“呼哈──”路奇陆打了个呵欠。

　　推开被子，他身上只着一件丝绸衬衫，堪堪掩住白皙的腿根。搔搔那头淡金色的头发，他打开衣箱，准备打理今日的衣着，却赫然发现所见尽是轻飘飘的女式洋装。

　　虽然他对穿女装并不反感－－甚至可以说对此挺有快感的－－但他不想被琥珀一整天骂变态，所以仍是继续翻找至箱底，直到确认里头一套男装都没有后，这才“认命”地穿上洋装。

 _嘛、这就不是我变态啰，谁叫里面只有女装呢？_ 路奇陆在心里这么对自己说。

　　套上缀满蕾丝的衬裙，路奇陆喃喃着：“怎么会这样……？”尽管他这么说，脸上却是一点懊恼的情绪都没有。待穿戴好所有衣物、配件后，他挽起及臀的长发，并刻意留下几绺发丝。

　　路奇陆有些忐忑地步出房门，但出乎意料的是，屋里居然空无一人，一点声音都没有。

　　“难道都去买东西了？早餐呢？”纤长白皙的手指划过木桌，他感到几分困扰，“还是得自己出去找吃的吗？可是我实在懒得出门啊……”

　　当他内心还在挣扎时，大门传来一阵声响，他快步走向门口，喊道：“回来啦……咦？”

　　“我回来了！”欢快的语气。

　　进门的不是任何一个“现任”宫廷乐团的团员，而是“前任”宫廷乐团的成员──贝尔捷。看到他，路奇陆警戒地后退几步，皱起了眉头：“怎么是你？其他人去哪里了？”

　　“不知道呢，也许他们不想再和你一起旅行了喔？”贝尔捷取下覆在脸上的面具，目光灼灼地望着路奇陆，“路奇陆，你饿吗？”突然冒出一句完全无关现况的话语。

　　“呃……不太饿。”他可以说吓饱了。

　　贝尔捷俊秀的面容勾起猫一般的邪美笑意，他猛地冲到路奇陆身边，靠在他的耳廓，情人一般地低喃：“那我就不客气了。”说完一把搂起他的腰，将他带入房中，抛在雪白的床铺上。

　　“唔……你在做什么！贝尔捷！”路奇陆惊慌地撑起身体，准备跳下床，却被贝尔捷狠狠压制住。

　　“嘛、你还穿着我特地为你准备的衣服来迎接我，真是太令我感动了！”贝尔捷亲昵地吻了吻身下人柔软的面颊，脸上是满足的神色。

_什么？是他把我的衣服换掉的？难道也是他把其他人给引走的吗？_

　　“放开我！贝尔捷！放开──！”

 _该死！他的力气怎么这么大？_ 路奇陆奋力推拒着。

　　扣住路奇陆的双腕，贝尔捷一只手向下摸去，撩开他的裙襬，却意外摸到一样冰冷的东西－－路奇陆的音叉。贝尔捷缓缓露出一抹狂傲的笑容，“我说过你打不过我，你自己也清楚才对。”接着拿下丢到房间的角落。

　　路奇陆瞪大眸子，没有说话。贝尔捷偏头看着他，又说：“其他人就在附近的餐馆，我给你时间去找他们求救。”说完放开对他的箝制，躺到床的另一侧，双手枕着后脑。

　　松开因挣扎而凌乱不已的头发，路奇陆抿紧双唇，“我不会带他们来让你特意刁难。”

　　贝尔捷对他笑了笑，倏地扯过他的腰部，让路奇陆跨坐在他身上，贴近他的脸道：“这是我给你的最后机会喔？”

　　路奇陆蓝绿色的漂亮双目看着他，精致的脸孔一片晦暗，“与其让他们知道我们做了什么，不如我自己一个知道就好。”尽管屈居劣势，他的语气仍带了几分傲气。

　　“呵呵。”贝尔捷发出意味不明的笑声。

　　他贴上路奇陆柔软的唇瓣，接着拨开他散乱在肩头的长发，顺着脖颈优美地曲线细细啃吻，期间还顺手拉开后背衣服上系着的结。路奇陆呼吸变得急促，身体微微地发着抖。他的衣服半挂在手肘上，胸口肩头全数裸露在外。

　　金发在阳光下闪耀，脸庞微红，眼睫半敛，美丽得如同天使或恶魔一样。随着情动，他夜莺一般清丽圆润的嗓音细碎地自半张的口中传出。

　　“嗯……啊哈……”

　　贝尔捷看着他，脸上依旧挂着玩世不恭的笑容，眼底却是对路奇陆的狂热执着。

_只看着我。_

_别再看着女王或其他团员。_

_就只能看着我。_

_路奇陆，你只能是我的……我的……只能是我的！_

　　他因为爱上了路奇陆，从无性别急速变化为男性，本身嗜血的暴力因子也因此而变得无限度膨胀。

　　希望世界只剩下他们两个，能够接触的只有彼此。

　　就如同现在，感觉整个世界只剩下两人的连结。

　　路奇陆平坦的下腹是光裸一片，没有任何性征，肌肤一如婴儿般软嫩。贝尔捷因为性别的分化，男性的性征也早已显现，如今深深嵌在路奇陆体内。

　　“路奇陆，”贝尔捷舔舔干燥的嘴唇，话语引得路奇陆睁开漫出一层水雾的双眼，“只要我们两个留在世界就好，能依靠的就只能有对方。”

　　他的世界除了路奇陆外，谁都不需要存在，就算狭隘得只容得下他们两人，他也甘之如饴。

　　路奇陆抚上贝尔捷脖子上的花纹，低声说：“……我就是害怕自己会被你拉进去那个世界，害怕总有一天……我会拒绝不了你。”

　　“没关系……路奇陆，我已经给过你处罚了。”以他自己的死。

　　“我可以包容你的胆小懦弱，为了得到你，要我做什么都行。”贝尔捷修长的手指抚摸着他的面庞，“你知道的，只要你说一声，我就可以为你赴汤蹈火，而你唯一要做的，不过就是成为专属我一人的女王。”

　　路奇陆咬着唇，不发一语。

　　贝尔捷脸上划过一抹几不可见的苦笑，然后开始挺动腰部。抽动的频率愈来愈快，急促的如同他的疯狂。他的疯狂不论何时、不论何地，都支配着他，就连欢爱时也一样。

　　贝尔捷一瞬不瞬地凝视着耽溺于情欲的夜莺。

_我只看着你，也希望你只看着我。_

 

　　路奇陆醒来时，身边早已看不到贝尔捷的踪影。门外传来琥珀的咆啸、瑟雷斯的说话声。

_终于回来了，贝尔捷应该没有找他们麻烦吧？_

　　被子底下的赤裸身体满布青紫吻痕，而坐起身的同时，股间一股热流便流了出来，濡湿了床单。

　　“可恶……这样我要怎么解释无缘无故洗床单啊？”路奇陆几乎有点崩溃。而因为暂时想不出好理由，他决定等洗完澡后再来烦恼。

 

_你和我做爱是为了想要赎罪吗？_

　　路奇陆想到贝尔捷压着他时，曾这么问。

　　浸泡在温暖的水中，路奇陆屈起双膝，轻声喃喃：“我想说没错，但事实却与我的期望相悖啊……”


End file.
